


Caught

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Hiromu Takahashi and Jay White are dating the same woman, they just didn't know itPrompt request fulfilled for “I love you, not him.”





	Caught

I giggled as Jay pulled me back to his body, falling across the bed and landing on his chest.

“C’mon baby, I’ve got to go.” I murmured with a smile pressing a kiss to his lips. “I can’t be late. They’ll fire me.” 

Reluctantly Jay released me after a final kiss watching as I pulled on my clothes and rushed out of the hotel room with a wave. I had to get back to my house, shower and change in a hurry. Hailing a taxi I slid in the backseat urging the driver to step on it. I was going to have to hustle to make it on time. Sinking back against the seat of the cab I closed my eyes, heaving a sigh of exhaustion. Something was going to have to give soon. 

Thirty minutes later I was running to another hotel room, jamming the key card in the slot and rushing inside.

“I’m so sorry I’m late baby.” I exclaimed launching myself into the arms of Hiromu Takahashi. “The boss was on my ass and I couldn’t get free.” 

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” Hiromu said engulfing me in a hug. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” I said with a smile, kissing him deeply and happily letting Hiromu lead me towards the bedroom. 

\---

Three weeks later and I was no closer to making a decision. Every time I thought I was going to break it off with one of them, they did something that made me realize I couldn’t walk away. I knew what I was doing was wrong. Both Jay and Hiromu were under the impression our relationship was exclusive. My idiocy apparently knew no bounds, as the two men I was dating both worked for the same company. I had been exceptionally careful to avoid their coworkers and appearing anywhere near the arenas or shows they worked at. I had avoided any introductions to their friends, masterfully evading all attempts with seduction. It wasn’t difficult to convince two healthy virile men to spend an afternoon in bed with their girlfriend over a night out with the guys. 

In a weak moment though, Jay had managed to talk me into coming to the show tonight in Korakuen Hall. I had agreed before I thought things through and was regretting it, but I couldn’t figure out an excuse to talk my way out of it. The only reason I said yes, was because Hiromu wasn’t performing on this show, instead he was on his way to the United States to perform on some shows for Ring of Honor. I knew after this that I would never be able to meet Hiromu’s friends. Even if I didn’t formally meet them through Jay, the chance that they could see me with Jay was too high. 

As the show got underway, my worries disappeared as I got caught up in the excitement of the live show. When it was time for Jay’s match I wandered out of the Bullet Club locker room to watch from gorilla position watching the action through the curtains. 

“Y/N-chan? What are you doing here?” 

I froze at the familiar voice, slowly turning around in dread. 

“Hiromu?” I sputtered in shock as I saw him in the flesh, standing behind me with a look of confusion surrounded by his Ingobernables brethren. None of whom looked too friendly. “What are you doing here?”

“I work here.” Hiromu said. “What are you doing here?” 

I scrambled for a plausible answer, anything to get me out of this situation. 

“You’re supposed to be in the US,” I said accusingly. 

“I had a visa issue.” Hiromu said shortly. “Quit evading my question and tell me what you’re doing here. Backstage. Watching Bullet Club’s match.” 

I could see the anger forming on Hiromu’s face, and was surprised as he reached out and grabbed me by the arm, yanking me forward to glare at me.

“Tell me!” He demanded.

“What the hell is going on here?” Jay appeared through the curtain at the end of his match rushing to my side and pulling me free from Hiromu’s grasp. “Get your hands off my girl.” 

“Your girl? She’s my girlfriend.” Hiromu said fiercely. 

I shied away as the tensions rose, the Ingos and BC getting in each other’s faces. 

“Bullshit.” Jay spat. “He’s lying right, Y/N?” 

Again I found myself the center of attention as both groups stared at me. 

“I…I… I was kind of dating both of you.” I admitted wincing at the hurt that flash over both men’s faces. 

“How could you?” Hiromu asked stepping away from me when I reached out for him. Naito protectively stepped in front of him, separating me from Hiromu. 

“I knew I never should have agreed to come here.” I muttered to myself. This was even worse than I had imagined when I went over worst case scenarios. I cried out when I saw Hiromu being shepherded away, as well as Jay as both men realized I had been playing them. 

“No! Please don’t go! I love you, not him!” I shouted desperately. 

My relief when Jay stopped and turned back to me was short lived as he sneered at me. 

“Who are you even talking to?” 

I couldn’t answer the question I didn’t have an answer to, watching everything fall apart as both men disappeared surrounded by their friends as I was left alone.


End file.
